Maximum Ride: The Hinamori Experiment
by Faith's Eternal Melody
Summary: Toushiro falls  literaly  into the world of 'Maximum Ride' and meets most of the flock and Ari. He soon discovers that something has happened to Momo. How will he avenge her? Review if you what more chapters. Don't like, don't read/ review.


"Where are we?"

"You're in a cage, stupid, like the rest of us."

The young Toushiro Hitsugaya was still a little dazed and his vision wasn't the best. "You don't remember I take. You feel out of the sky, into the backyard of the school. You're lucky the Erasers didn't get to you before Jeb did."

"What?" the blurriness in the white haired boys started to clear and he could see he was, in fact, in some type of cage and realized exactly who or what was talking to him. A tall girl with long slightly curly blond hair in a sweat shirt and blue jeans, with wings turned out to be in the cage next to him, but wasn't the one talking. "School- a place run by creepy scientist who want to experiment on innocent kids and animals, like me and you. Erasers- big hairy wolf men with incredible inhuman attributes and a bloodlust bigger than the universe. Jeb- one of the crazy scientists that I once called 'father', along with the rest of my family."

He looked to his left to find the one who was speaking. A long legged girl with long tangled black hair and dark skin. Lifeless brown eyes stared blankly at the floor of her cage and she brought her legs up to her cheat. "My name's Nudge. The tall blond 14 year- old to your right is Max, Maximum Ride."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya. Am I the only one who fell for the sky, Nudge?" Toushiro asked as he copied Nudge's position and found in quite comfortable and warm. "Yes, but they took her to a different room for something."

"Who was it? What did she look like? Did you hear what they wanted her for?" The short Captain exclaimed pressing his body to the bars of the cage on his left, worry painted his face at the thought of a girl from Soul Society being experimented on, it reminded him to much of that freaky- ass, white faced Captain of squad 12 who almost cut him in half to find out why he had white hair at his age.

"She was pretty. Long black hair in a high ponytail and kind blue- green eyes, she was so tiny though." A gentle, peaceful voice answered from behind him. He turned to see Max against the back of her cage, giving him a view of a little girl on the other side with her body pressed against the cage just as he was a few seconds ago. She looked a lot like Max, but smaller, with shorted hair that flipped up at the end and half of her face was bruised, but she was smiling nonetheless and that warmed his heart for some reason.

"How cute, the little white haired boy loves the black haired girl. Too bad, she's not herself anymore." Out of Hitsugaya peripheral vision, he spotted something like what Nudge had said, some kind of cross between a wolf and a human. He faced the strange creator and screamed with rage, "Where is she? What have you done to Momo?"

"Ari, leave him alone! If you want to pick on someone, pick on me! It's my fault you're a dog- freak in the first place, you'd be a normal 1st grader if it weren't for me!"

He turned to Maximum's cage and snarled. "Shut up, you fucking bird! No one cares about you!"

Max snorted and said, "Your dad loves me more then you. I'm his favorite, doggy boy." She teased in a calm manner. "Shut up, damnit! The only reason he even looks at you is because you're a winged freak!" He paused. "Like Angel here." Ari's voice lowered and a sinister grin spread from ear to ear he turned his attention to the young blond. Angel began to quiver and she scrambled to the farthest corner of the cage.

"A- A- Ari, your l- like a b- big b- b- brother to me, you w- wouldn't h- hurt you little s- s- sister, would you?" Angel stuttered out terrified. Ari's expiration softened into a saddened version of shock. Angel looked more terrified then the young Captain had ever seen anyone, and he sympathized. When she was taking to her earlier, he felt that her smile could change the world from evil to a pure state of happiness and innocents, and now he knew that this 'Ari's' heart was breaking seeing her so frightened.

"Angel…" Ari backed off and sat on the floor, he sighed. "I'm sorry Angel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I just…" the beast trailed off and reached out his hand to touch the bars of the cage gentle. Angle unteansted and did the same, still quivering. He's expression softened even more into a smile and the cute blond angel stopped quivering.

"Ari..." Toushiro and Maximum mumbled in disbelieve as they calmed down. "It's like 'Beauty and the Beast' or kind of like 'Romeo and Juliet'." Nudge chimed in. "It's nothing like 'Romeo and Juliet'." A muscular new voice commented. The Captain didn't turn, knowing Nudge was at an angle where he would be able to see the speaker of that sentence.

Ari pulled back suddenly and stud up, "Sorry Angel, I have to do this." He said and then he kicked Angel's cage, sending her to the back of the cage to hit her back, hard. "I- it's alright, big brother." The 6 year- old replied before fainting from pain. The look in the wolf man's eyes was one of pure guilt, sadness, and self-hateride. He looked near tears when a woman in a white lab coat, black tight mini skirt, and matching black tube top walked in the room and yelled that the soft- hearted demon.

"You ideot! We need them in good condition! You can't kill them just yet!" She exclaimed as she hit the boy upside the head. Ari didn't seem fazed at all by it; like it was second nature to him. The shear thought of a 1st grade boy being treated like the beast he looked like. He just a little kid despite how he looked.

"Hey, is she still alive?" The question broke Hitsugaya for his thoughts and saw Hinamori's black hair out of a cage the woman had rolled into the room. And with that statement, she left the room, leaving Ari in alone once again. "Momo… hey, you alright?" he mumbled. She turned her head slightly but didn't let him see her face. That's when the wolf boy wheeled the cage closer the white haired boy and turned it so he could see his companions face. What Hitsugaya saw tuned him and tears ran down his face. On Hinamori's right cheek, three black vine-looking tattoos ran up to her eye was black with gold pulps and tears of blood ran for her right eye. "Tou… shir…o… It… hurts…" she muttered in pain.

"They inhansted her vision in her right eye it looks like." That same voice from before commented.

"What do you mean 'inhansted'?"

"He means her night vision. She can see in the dark better the before." Nudge added with a cheerful smile, in an attempt to make it seem like she was better the before as a form of comfort to him.

"A.K.A she's a mutant like us and your likely to be next." The same voice said to finish his earlier statement, completely ignoring the dark skinned raven. "Who are you?"

"Nudge, move so he can see me." She did as she was told and moved to the back of her cage. Through the layer of bars, Toushiro could saw another tall angel looking boy wearing a red track suit. He, to, looked a lot like Maximum, but his hair was dark, like Nudge's, pulled back into a high ponytail. He reminded him of a black haired Captain of the 6th division. He brought one of his knees up to his chin.

"I'm Fang. And if she didn't turn out blind, she'll be fine."

"How many are there of you?"

"6, Max, age 14, Fang, age 13, Iggy, age 13, Nudge, age 13, Angel and Gazzy are siblings, age 6 and 7. We're the flock."


End file.
